Homoeopathy
İngilizce - Türkçe bir hastalığı benzeri ile tedavi etme yöntem ve kuramı Bir hastalığın yol açtığı hastalık belirtilerinin, aynı belirtileri sağlam bir insanda ortaya çıkarabilecek ilaçların çok düşük dozlarda verilmesiyle ortadan kaldırılabileceği ilkesine dayanan tedavi yöntemi {i} benzeri ile tedavi yöntemi {i} homeopati İlgili Terimler homeopathy: bkz.homoeopathy homeopathy: Bir hastalığın yol açtığı hastalık belirtilerinin, aynı belirtileri sağlam bir insanda ortaya çıkarabilecek ilaçların çok düşük dozlarda verilmesiyle ortadan kaldırılabileceği ilkesine dayanan tedavi yöntemi homeopathy: {i} benzeri ile tedavi yöntemi homeopathy: (Tıp) Benzeri ile tedavi usulü veya nazariyesi, homeopati homeopathy: {i} homeopati Homeopati işe yaramaz. - Homeopathy doesn't work. İngilizce - Yunanca (n) ομοιοπάθεια (omoiopatheia) ομοιοπάθεια (omoiopatheia) İlgili Terimler homeopathy: (n) οποιοπαθητική (opoiopathitiki) homeopathy: ομοιοπαθητική (omoiopathitiki) homeopathy: οποιοπαθητική (opoiopathitiki) İngilizce - İngilizce see homeopathy. a British spelling of homeopathy a method of treating disease with small amounts of remedies that, in large amounts in healthy people, produce symptoms similar to those being treated {i} method for treating disease in which a patient receives small doses of a remedy that would produce symptoms of the disease in a healthy person İlgili Terimler homeopathy: A medical system based on the principle that "like heals like," homeopathy uses highly diluted solutions of natural substances from plants, animals and minerals-called "remedies" — to stimulate the body's healing responses homeopathy: Developed by Dr Samuel Hahnemann over 200 years ago, homeopathy is a system for treating illness based on the Law of Similars, {"Similia similibus curentur"} "Let likes be cured by likes " A substance will cure symptoms in a sick person that it has produced in a healthy person An example is a child who eats the berries of deadly nightshade (belladonna) and subsequently develops symptoms of belladonna poisoning which are similar to those of scarlet fever Belladonna, in safe nontoxic doses prepared according to homeopathic specifications, has cured many cases of this contagious disease homeopathy: Based on the principles of holistic medicine, this like-cures-like approach stimulates a person's own curative powers by administering very small doses of natural substances Homeopathic remedies are widely used and gaining in popularity homeopathy: A system of medicine that stresses the administration of very small doses of treatments that, when given to a healthy person, would produce symptoms of the disease The system is based on the principal of "like cures like " homeopathy: system of natural medicine developed by Samuel Hahnemann Based on the Law of Similars homeopathy: A school of medicine based on the theory of "like cures like " Minute quantities of natural earth-based substance stimulate the body's own self-healing ability homeopathy: A method of healing where small amounts of a substance that cause symptoms when given in high doses to a healthy person are given to a sick person to cure the same symptoms homeopathy: Homeopathy comes from the Greek words "homeo" meaning similar and "pathos" meaning disease or suffering; hence, the reason for calling homeopathy the "law of similars" (see below) Homeopathic medicines are prepared from natural substances, i e plant, mineral and animal Because homeopathic medicines are highly diluted substances, absence of toxicity is assured Homeopathy is used all over the world, especially in Europe where Dr Samuel Hahnemann founded it as a science The manufacture and sale of homeopathic medicines are regulated by the FDA Homeopathic medicines were recognized as official drugs by a Congressional act in 1938 homeopathy: homeopa·thy in BRIT, also use homoeopathy Homeopathy is a way of treating an illness in which the patient is given very small amounts of a drug that produces signs of the illness in healthy people. a system of medicine in which a disease is treated by giving extremely small amounts of a substance that causes the disease (homöopathie, from homoios ( HOMO-) + pathos ). System of therapeutics founded in 1796 by Samuel Hahnemann on the principle that "like cures like. " That is, substances that in healthy persons would produce the symptoms from which the patient suffers are used to treat the patient. Hahnemann further stated that the potency of a curative agent increases as the substance is diluted. When it was introduced, homeopathy was a mild, welcome alternative to heavy-handed therapies such as bleeding, but it has since been criticized for focusing on symptoms rather than causes. With the rise of alternative medicine, it has seen a resurgence homeopathy: A system of medicine based on giving patients very dilute amounts of a substance that, in larger amounts, would produce similar symptoms to the illness being treated homeopathy: This holistic approach is based on the principle that "like cures like" The homeopath uses minute amounts of diluted substances to treat a wide range of medical conditions The patient's personality as well as his symptoms is assessed by the homeopathic doctor before prescribing a homeopathic remedy homeopathy: Samuel Hahnemann, and is opposed to allopathy, or heteropathy homeopathy: is a holistic medical science and as such it addresses the whole person--her life, her genetic background, the cause of her illness As a healing art, homeopathy goes as far back as any traditional medicine: back to the first time a woman treated her child with what her native land had to offer Homeopathic remedies are made out of wholesome natural ingredients and, when properly prescribed, can eliminate the underlying cause of disease, thus establishing a healthy balance between an organism and its environment homeopathy: A system of therapy premised on the use of minute amounts of substances, call remedies, that in larger doses cause symptoms similar to those being treated homeopathy: a system for treating disease based on the administration of minute doses of a drug that in massive amounts produces symptoms in healthy persons similar to those of the disease homeopathy: Based on the hypothesis of "like cures like" and a deep emphasis on the principles of holistic medicine (treat the whole person), homeopathy first flourished in North America and Europe during the mid-19th century, when many physicians believed it to be an effective treatment for cholera Homeopathic remedies work by stimulating the body’s own healing power by introducing tiny doses of natural substances that should trigger a person’s body to correct itself naturally Extremely popular throughout the world today, naturopathic physicians and other trained homeopaths have led a resurgence of this therapy in the United States in the last decade İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler homeopathy: {n} معالجة المثلية homeopathy: المثلية İngilizce - Farsça İlgili Terimler homeopathy: همسان درمان ی